


rotten apple

by untouchableocean



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, post spa 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: Max doesn't like to think about things too much.





	rotten apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).

> phew this is the first thing i've written in a while!! i just started college again so i've been all over the place.  


Max opens the hotel room door without knocking, but Kimi doesn’t flinch at his sudden appearance. Kimi’s still in his team polo, the white and red stark against the black leather sofa. He’s sitting there watching the TV, something indistinct, and Max is thankful it’s not a replay of the race.

He tentatively steps forwards, Kimi seemingly ignoring him completely as he approaches. He’s starting to wonder if he’s even noticed him there until he abruptly turns the TV off and looks at him, his expression set with the blank stare he shows to the media. Max swallows and toes off his shoes before sitting deferentially at Kimi’s feet, leaning his head on the inside of his thigh.

He knows that this will probably lead to sex, hard and fast and loud and cathartic but they’re both so tired today, both mentally and physically, he wonders if maybe they’ll just fall asleep together. Kimi looks down at Max and Max looks back up at him, praying his eyes show his regret so he doesn’t have to voice it but after a minute of silence he realises Kimi isn’t going to let him off that easy.

“I’m sorry.”

Kimi smiles faintly, and Max’s heart lurches as it does every time he draws a smile out of Kimi; he knows that means he’s done something right, something good. Kimi reaches down and cards his fingers through Max’s hair, and Max closes his eyes, relaxing completely against Kimi’s thigh.

“I’m sorry too.”

Max hums and Kimi strokes his cheek, cupping his chin and tilting his head until he opens his eyes again.

“Come here.”

Max crawls onto Kimi’s lap and melts into his embrace, burying his face in the crook of his neck and sighing as Kimi traces vague patterns on his back. He gets a sudden impulse to ask Kimi to carry him to bed, and decides to quash the urge by smashing their lips together and grinding his hips in the hope that Kimi gets the idea.

Thankfully he does, and Max gets his distraction in the form of being bent over the sofa and fucked ruthlessly until he cries. Once they’re done Max slides to the floor, out of breath and dripping come down his thighs. Kimi offers him a hand up but Max shakes his head, closing his eyes and leaning his head against the back of the sofa.

Kimi drops his hand back to his side and falls into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. Max gathers his clothes and redresses silently before slipping out of the room. He lies awake in his bed for hours, staring at the ceiling and trying desperately to figure out who Kimi reminds him of.

He doesn’t work it out.

**Author's Note:**

> title is from rotten apple by jack stauber. not much relevance but it's a good song.


End file.
